


Everything Gets Blurry, Am I Right Where You Want Me?

by reversecow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, also so many pet names, bc he baby, genuinely 8k of luke being the band bicycle, he baby and he nasty, just getting used by all of them and loving it, literally no plot, nasty nasty nasty, not even pretending there's a plot cause there's not, so so many, this is absolute pure self indulgent smutty trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversecow/pseuds/reversecow
Summary: Luke's desperate and he gets off with the whole band. A lot.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Everything Gets Blurry, Am I Right Where You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure filth zero plot. my next fic will have a plot, i promise. 
> 
> (Title from Ice Cream by The Wombats)

It starts at night, on the tour bus.

Luke’s lying in his bunk. He’s been there for an hour now, just staring at the ceiling. He can’t sleep. It’s a mixture of nerves and the fact that he can hear Calum above him, rustling around, clearly just as awake as he is. The thing is, Calum isn’t just awake. He’s not staring at the ceiling like Luke is, and Luke knows this because he can hear how short of breath Calum is when he inhales. He can hear a rhythmic sound coming from above him, can picture Calum’s hips bucking into his hand. He knows Calum’s touching himself and it’s fueling an internal battle within Luke, one he always seems to start fighting whenever he can hear one of his bandmates breathing heavily in the middle of the night, when they think everyone else is asleep.

He lies there, wishing he could somehow transport himself four feet north, wishing he was pressed against Calum tight, Calum breathing into his mouth instead of the cold air of the tour bus. Calum makes a tiny noise above him and Luke frowns, frustrated at the distance between him. 

“Cal?” he whispers out before he loses his bravery, “Hey, Calum?”

The noises above him stop and he hears Calum inhale shakily, “Fuck, what is it, Luke?” he whispers back after a moment and Luke feels his mouth go dry at Calum’s voice, low and distracted. He clumsily climbs out of his bunk, fueled by that voice, and pulls Calum’s curtain back. 

“Shit,” Calum whispers, an edge of panic in his voice, and he hastily pulls the sheet over himself when Luke comes into view. “I’m kinda busy right now, Lukey, can this wait?”

“Um,” Luke bites his thumbnail hesitantly, finding it hard to form a sentence in his head that would make him sound less desperate. He stares at Calum, who’s looking at him searchingly, and he looks so good - sweaty and tense, his hair messy and his pupils blown. Luke sighs, shaking his head a little, “Um.”

“Spit it out, Luke, what?” Calum asks him, and his body shifts a bit where he’s lying down, the sheet over him pulls in a new angle and Luke can see his cock outlined clearly underneath it, still hard, the shape of it jutting out obscenely under the white linen. 

“I want, um, I just want,” Luke starts as he stares, and he huffs out a breath, unable to get the words out, too embarrassed to ask. He whines quietly, frustrated with himself, and Calum raises an eyebrow at him. He looks back at Calum’s face and keeps their eyes locked as he reaches out and tugs gently at the sheet, not enough to expose him but enough to get his intentions across. 

Calum’s eyes widen slightly but he doesn’t move to cover himself any more than he is, just looks at Luke, unsure, “Luke, I don’t…”

“Please, let me?” Luke interrupts him, terrified that he’s gotten this close only to have Calum write him off, ask him to go back to his own bunk and leave him to sort himself out again. “Please, Calum, I want to.”

Calum shakes his head in disbelief, “Shit,” he breathes out, his eyes travelling Luke’s face, “Okay, come here.”

Luke inhales sharply, not expecting the invitation, and he moves quickly, shuffling into Calum’s bunk, settling between his legs, and it’s a tight fit but it’s exactly where he wants to be.

“Close the curtain, though, god,” Calum breathes out, and he’s looking at Luke with an expression Luke hasn’t seen on his face before, and he can feel himself already becoming addicted to Calum’s eyes when they’re full of lust and anticipation. He hastily pulls the curtain shut and he can barely see, a tiny strip of moonlight the only light in the bunk, but it’s enough for him when he pulls the sheet completely off Calum and drops his head down, finding the tip of Calum’s dick and taking it in his mouth.

He can feel how close Calum was before he interrupted him, the head of his cock pulsing and wet, and Calum’s back arches when Luke sucks gently, flicking his tongue and swallowing precum, moaning softly at the taste. 

Calum pants above him and runs his fingers through Luke’s hair, tugging slightly when Luke sucks harder.

“Lukey, Luke, I’m sorry, I was already-” Calum whispers frantically and Luke nods in understanding, squeezing Calum’s thigh gently. Calum gasps as he cums and his hips roll lazily as Luke sucks him through it, his tongue still running gently over the head and lapping up anything he left behind.

Calum sighs, boneless and sated, and Luke cautiously moves to cuddle into his side. He chuckles and puts his arm around Luke, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“You wanna sleep here tonight, sugar?” he asks Luke and Luke nods quickly before backtracking. 

“Only if you want me to, though,” he says, “I know it’s not that big a space, I could go back down.”

Calum shakes his head and nuzzles his face into Luke’s neck. “Stay,” he insists. 

Luke smiles and lets his eyes fall shut, his nerves dissipated and his mind at ease. 

\-------------

The next morning on bus, Luke’s lying with his head in Michael’s lap. Michael stroking his hair absentmindedly, humming lowly while he scrolls through his twitter mentions. Calum is on the bench across from them, staring at Luke with a thoughtful expression, sipping at his coffee slowly. 

“Luke sucked me off last night,” he finally says, casual as ever. 

Michael looks up from his phone, “Huh?”

“Yeah,” Calum continues, stretching his back and nodding, “Just crawled into my bunk and begged for it. Didn’t you?” he asks Luke, who’s staring back at him with wide eyes. 

“Is that right, Lukey?” Michael asks him, and Luke buries his face in Michael’s thigh, cheeks red with embarrassment. 

“Just wanted to make him feel good,” he whispers as Michael keeps stroking his hair comfortingly. He lifts his head up to look at Michael through his lashes. “Could make you feel good too, if you want.”

Calum huffs out a disbelieving laugh, “Jesus.”

Michael stops playing with Luke’s hair for a moment and looks down at Luke, his pretty blue eyes holding nothing but absolute sincerity.

“I- you want that?” he questions Luke, and Luke nods quickly, illustrating his point by nuzzling slightly against Michael’s crotch, making a happy little noise when he feels Michael’s cock twitch with interest. Michael and Calum just stare at him, hypnotized. 

Calum shakes his head, “Fuck. Where’s this coming from?”

Luke whines a little, “Wanted it for so long,” he brings a hand up to palm at Michael through his boxers, feeling the shape of him. He leans down a few inches and finds the head of Michael’s dick with is mouth, sucking softly and soaking the fabric. “Didn’t know if you’d want me back,” he murmurs when he pulls back, and he looks up at Michael again, his eyes hopeful. 

Michael lets out a heavy, uneven breath. “Course we do, baby,” he says and Luke smiles, toying at the band on Michael’s underwear questioningly. Michael swallows roughly, sliding down the couch a bit and helping Luke pull down his boxers, his cock halfway hard and lying against his soft lower belly. “Go on, take what you want,” Michael whispers, and Luke drops down quickly, taking the head of Michael’s cock into his hot mouth and sucking gently, running his tongue over the slit and sighing happily. 

Michael raises his gaze to where Calum is watching them both, transfixed. They lock eyes as Luke takes more of Michael’s dick into his mouth and Michael moans softly, his eyes falling shut slightly. Calum just watches, sipping his coffee occasionally. 

Luke starts to get more enthusiastic after a minute, bobbing his head up and down on Michael’s now fully hard dick, sucking harder, and Michael throws his head back on the tiny couch, his hand carding through Luke’s hair. Luke hums happily at the way he’s affecting Michael and brings a hand up to play with Michael’s balls, rubbing at them while he runs his tongue over Michael’s cockhead, tasting his precome. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Lukey, you’re so good,” Michael whispers, his eyes closed and his head still resting back on the couch. Luke moans at this and pushes his hips forward, grinding against the couch while he sucks. 

A noise comes from the front of the bus and Luke lifts his eyes to the doorway where Ashton appears, clutching a bag of scones in his right hand. 

“Jesus christ, what the fuck,” he breathes out, looking at the scene in front of him. Michael opens his eyes lazily and shuts them again, lost in his head and the feeling of Luke’s mouth, who doesn’t stop for a moment, sucking and humping the couch underneath him lazily. 

“Look at him, Ash,” Calum speaks up, and Ashton turns his head towards him in complete disbelief. “Look how much he loves it.”

Ashton makes a choked noise, “I don’t,- what’s he-”

“He’d do it for you, too, you know,” Calum tells him. Luke whimpers from the couch and Ashton looks back at him with wide eyes, but doesn’t respond. 

He and Calum watch silently for a few minutes before Ashton hesitantly speaks again, “God. He really does love it, doesn't he?” Luke whines and nods. “You look so good, Lukey,” Ashton breathes out. “Look good with your mouth full of cock.”

Luke pulls off Michael for a moment to moan loudly, his hips working against the couch cushion harder and faster. He pumps Michael a few times while he catches his breath and then dives back in, taking him in all the way and sucking hard. Michael groans and his hips buck up slightly, but Luke doesn’t seem phased. Quite the opposite actually, he makes a pleased noise at the action and grips the sofa hard. 

Ashton continues, “You’re gonna make him cum so hard, aren’t you, sweetie?”

Michael nods, and he sounds almost delirious when he croaks out, “Yeah, god, yeah, Lukey, gonna-”

Luke moans around his cock, sucking hard and bobbing his head quickly and Michael cries out, spurting into Luke’s mouth, who whines as he swallows around Michael’s dick, sucking him through it and desperately humping the sofa. 

“Jesus, Lukey,” Ashton whispers when Luke finally pulls off Michael’s cock, wiping his mouth slightly. Luke looks over at Ashton, who’s standing a few feet away from him, paper bag dropped on the ground a long time ago, an obvious tent in his sweats. Ashton’s staring at him in awe, and Luke shuffles over to him on his knees and looks up at him pleadingly. He reaches a hand up to palm Ashton through his pants.

“Lukey,” Ashton chokes out, hips ticking into Luke’s hand involuntarily. “Sweetie, we have a show soon, don’t want you to wreck your throat.”

Luke pouts, “Let me see, then? Please,” he asks, and Ashton’s breath hitches at how his voice sounds raw and used. 

Ashton nods and reaches in his sweatpants to pull his dick out, and he’d almost feel embarrassed at how hard he is if Luke wasn’t kneeling in front of him on the floor, just as rock hard in his own pants and looking at Ashton’s cock like it’s paining him to be so far away from it. Ashton starts pumping himself slowly, but quickly speeds up, can’t help himself when Luke’s right there, and he’s just swallowed Michael’s cum like such a good boy and Ashton feels like he might combust on the spot. 

Luke’s touching himself now, too, hand working himself in his pants, and Ashton moans when he leans in and licks at the head of Ashton’s dick, like he can’t not do it, like he needs it to get off. 

“Fuck, Lukey, sweetheart, gonna cum,” he grunts, stroking himself fast and hard, and Luke whines. 

“On me, please, please, on me,” he begs, and Ashton throws his head back as he cums, streaks landing on Luke’s cheeks and open mouth. Luke bucks his hips into his own hand two more times before he moans softly, hitting his climax, eyes closed in bliss and face painted white.

“We have soundcheck in twenty,” Calum pipes up after a minute. “Come on, Lukey, let’s take a shower.”

Calum pulls Luke to his feet and Luke walks with him on shaky legs. The two of them shuffle into the tiny bathroom together, leaving Michael and Ashton together, Michael lying on the couch with his boxers down around his knees and Ashton slumped against the wall, thoroughly drained.

“This’ll be interesting,” Michael offers, and Ashton nods before pulling his sweatpants up and running a hand through his hair, picking his bag up off the floor and disappearing into the kitchenette. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

**1 year later**

They’ve fallen into a routine.

They’ve just finished a show, amped up and sweaty, and Luke yelps a little when Michael grabs his arm after the show so he can pull him into the bathroom. Michael kisses him hard before spinning Luke around so he’s pressed against the wall, his face up against the tile and he whines as Michael crowds in behind him, his breath hot on his neck as he pushes his hips against Luke’s ass. Luke can feel him, hard as steel in his jeans and he moans. Michael always gets so keyed up after shows, full of adrenaline and eager to fuck. 

“Want it, baby?” Michael asks, kissing along the back of Luke’s neck and Luke nods, unbuttoning his pants so Michael can pull them down and sticking his ass out as soon as they’re off, offering himself up to Michael like a present. “Yeah, always,” he replies. 

He can hear Michael unzip his own pants and rip open a packet of lube before he hears the sound of Michael jacking himself off behind him and he makes a frustrated noise, wiggling his butt a little to remind Michael that he’s still there. Michael shuffles forward, sliding his dick against Luke’s ass, the head catching on his hole occasionally and Luke whimpers miserably, pushing his ass back and clenching his fists against the wall. 

“You all ready for me, pumpkin? Get yourself all wet and worked up before the show?” Michael asks him, and Luke nods, desperate. 

“Mikey, thought about it all night, fuck me, need it,” he begs. 

Michael curses, “Fuck, yeah, you do,” he groans as he finally pushes into Luke, fucking in gently for a moment before speeding up, familiar with Luke’s boundaries by now. He know Luke likes it a little rough after shows, likes being claimed by his boys after being screamed at by masses of people. He told Michael once how he hated looking into the audience and seeing signs that said ‘Marry Me, Luke”, that he wished there was a way to tell the world he was claimed. Michael had fucked him hard in the shower that night, leaving bruises on his hips and love bites on his thighs and chest. They weren’t visible, but they were something. 

Luke keens as he fucks him hard and fast against the wall, clenching his hole around Michael’s dick and working his ass back against him. 

“There you go,” Michael pants, “Just like that, right Lukey?” 

“Mhmm,” Luke moans sweetly, and Michael grunts softly, resting his head on the back of Luke’s neck and looking down, watching himself slide in and out of Luke. 

“Fuck, baby, always feel so good, love fucking you, so much,” he groans and Luke whines happily at the praise. 

“Me too,  _ me too _ , want it harder, please,” he gasps, and Michael fucks him harder, slamming into him and moaning deep into his neck with every thrust. 

“Fuck, gonna cum in you, baby. You want it?” he rasps, biting in between Luke’s shoulders and Luke moans. 

“Want,” he hiccups softly as Michael’s cock slides against his prostate relentlessly. “Want it all the time,” he confesses.

Michael moans at his words, deep and gravelly, and he cums hard, fucking Luke through it, his hips bucking occasionally with the aftershocks. He reaches around Luke’s body to stroke at his cock, and he presses his mouth to Luke’s ear and starts to talk him through it.

“You were so good for me, pumpkin. Such a good little bunny, made me feel so good, your ass always makes me cum so hard. You feel it inside, Lukey? That’s all because of you, cause you’re so pretty and good. My best boy, Lukey,  _ our  _ best boy,” he murmurs into Luke’s ear and Luke mewls, hips bucking into Michael’s hand.

“Mikey, I’m-” he whispers.

“That’s it, baby boy, cum for me, such a good baby. Go on, Lukey, show me how good you are,” Michael continues and Luke cries out as he cums over Michael’s fist, hot and wet. Michael kisses behind his ear and grabs a paper towel from the dispenser next to them, wiping Luke down as best he can and tossing it in the bin. 

“Let’s go, Lukey,” he says, as he pulls Luke’s pants up and buttons them, giving Luke a final kiss before heading for the exit. “Bus leaves in twenty.”

  
  


\---

  
  


The next day, Calum and Ashton are watching a movie together and Luke plops himself on the couch between them. He settles in and looks to his right, where Calum is focused entirely on the action scene playing, and then turns his head to look at Ashton, who’s just as invested in the TV. 

“Cal?” he whispers, doing his best to be quiet, but Calum still shushes him, gesturing to the screen and giving Luke a raised eyebrow. Luke pouts and turns to Ashton, whose gaze is just as focused on the screen as Calum’s. 

He tries his luck anyways, putting on his most angelic voice, the one that can usually get Ashton to drop whatever he’s doing and pay attention to Luke. “Ashy?”

He gets zero response, and he huffs, reaching out and rubbing the top of Ashton’s thigh, his eyes focused on Ashton’s face for signs of distraction. “M’ bored, Ash,” he whispers. 

“Shh, baby, don’t ruin the movie,” Ashton chastises him and Luke’s eyes widen a little in worry. He brings his knees up to his chest and pouts again, feeling sad for breaking their concentration. He sighs softly and brings his hand to his mouth to chew at his thumbnail. They sit in silence for a couple minutes until Ashton speaks again. 

“That’s a nasty habit, bunny,” he comments, and Luke takes his hand from his mouth immediately with a guilty look. He keeps fidgeting, though, drumming his hands on his legs, and Ashton sighs. 

“Calum?” he says, and Calum looks over at the both of them. 

“Would you give Lukey something to do?” Ashton asks him, and Calum cocks his head to the side, confused before Ashton raises his eyebrows and a smile spreads over his face. Calum reaches to run a hand through Luke’s hair. “You want to, babe?” he asks, already pulling at the laces on his sweatpants. 

Luke nods immediately when he realizes what Calum’s asking him, “ _ Please _ ,” he says sweetly.

“Go on, Lukey,” Calum says, petting Luke’s hair fondly as he pulls Calum’s dick out of his sweats and licks the tip, quickly sinking down on the shaft and sucking Calum slowly to full hardness. Calum sighs and shifts a bit on the couch, his gaze fixed once again on the movie. 

It continues like that for a few minutes, Ashton and Calum watching their movie while Luke sucks Calum off, happy to have something to occupy him. Calum keeps petting his hair absentmindedly as he sucks, his grip occasionally tightening when Luke’s tongue dips into his slit, teasing him. 

“Feels good, baby,” he eventually whispers to Luke, who sighs contentedly.

“You hear that, bun? Got such a nice mouth,” Ashton says in a low voice, stroking a hand down Luke’s back. Luke makes a happy noise around Calum’s cock and wiggles his butt a little, in what he hopes is a clear invitation for Ashton to touch him more, if he wants to. Thankfully, Ashton takes the bait and slides his hand lower, massaging Luke’s ass over his soft cotton shorts. 

“Such a nice ass, too,” Ashton breathes and Luke whines a little. 

“You want me to touch you, baby?” Ashton asks, and it’s a silly question, with the way Luke’s pushing back against him, desperate to feel any kind of touch, but he asks it anyway. 

“Please, yeah,” Luke croaks when he lifts himself off Calum’s dick for a moment, and Ashton tugs at his shorts, sliding them off his body easily, so he’s naked on the couch. Luke’s cock is hard and pink, leaking a little onto the pillow underneath him, wound up from sucking Calum and the anticipation of what Ashton might do to him. Ashton presses a kiss to his lower back and then travels down, spreading Luke’s cheeks and licking a long, hot stripe over his hole. 

Luke chokes momentarily on Calum’s dick and then pulls off, breathing heavily and gasping when Ashton licks again, dipping his tongue into Luke’s hole and then rubbing over it with his thumb. 

“ _ Oh,  _ I, -” he starts, but can’t seem to find an end to his sentence, instead letting out a long, sweet moan and kissing the side of Calum’s cock, pressing his lips to the shaft while he tries to catch his breath. Calum traces his cheek with one finger and then takes his jaw gently in his hand, guiding his mouth back down onto his dick. Luke opens up easily, sliding back down and sucking hard. 

“That’s it, sugar,” Calum praises him, “Feels nice, huh? Your mouth full of cock, having your pretty ass played with? So pretty like this, Luke.”

Luke nods and shudders when Ashton sucks at his rim, pointing his tongue and fucking him with it. He licks deep and slow, groaning a little when he feels Luke clench against his tongue. He pulls away and presses against Luke’s hole with his index finger. 

“You want more, baby?” he pants, his finger slowly rubbing against Luke, who moans around Calum’s dick and pulls off again to whine, “Please, fuck me, Ash, I want it,  _ please.” _

“Hang on, I’ll be right back, Ashton says, and Calum nods absentmindedly as Luke drops his mouth back onto his cock and reaches behind himself to rub at his own hole, pushing his fingers against it and whimpering. Ashton returns seconds later and pushes Luke’s hand away, replacing Luke’s fingers with his own. They’re covered in lube now and Luke’s wet and open enough from his tongue that he can push two inside right away, curling them inside Luke and spreading them apart, opening him up for Ashton’s cock. 

Luke sighs and pushes back against Ashton’s fingers, making a happy little sound around Calum’s dick. Ashton adds a third finger once he’s loose enough and fucks him with them while he undoes the button and zipper on his jeans, pushing them down to his knees and shuffling closer to Luke, fisting his leaking cock in his free hand. He pulls his fingers from Luke’s ass and wipes them haphazardly on the couch cushion, quickly coating his dick in lube and rubbing the tip against Luke’s hole, who moans and sticks his ass out as much as he can.

Ashton pushes in, gripping Luke’s hips tightly and bottoming out, starting to fuck Luke with deep, slow thrusts that push him forward onto the cock in his mouth each time, making Calum moan loadly when the tip of his dick touches the back of Luke’s throat. 

“Fuck, baby,” Ashton pants, “Look at you, so full, arent you. Just how you like it, right, Lukey? Look at him, Cal, he loves it so much, getting fucked in any way he can,” he punctuates his sentence with a hard thrust into Luke, who moans loudly and sucks hard on Calum’s cock, his ass sticking up as far as he can get it into the air as Ashton pounds into him.

“Yeah, he, oh god,  _ Luke _ , he does,” Calum responds sluggishly, his breathing short and his eyes dark, clearly on the edge. “Don’t you?” he asks Luke directly and Luke moans and nods, unable to do or say anything other than get fucked. 

“Loves cum anywhere he can have it too, don’t you, baby?” Calum continues, “I’m gonna cum in your mouth, cum all over your pretty lips, and Ashton’s gonna fill you up how you like it, gonna give you what you want,” he moans.

Ashton hitches Luke’s hips up even farther, fucking into him harder, and Luke lets himself be manhandled.

“Yeah, god yeah, gonna fill you up so good,” Ashton breathes.

Calum cums first, letting Luke swallow the first few spurts before he pulls out of his mouth, painting Luke’s lips. He pushes his spent cock back into Luke’s mouth a few times before he pulls away for good, reaching out to swipe his finger over Luke’s bottom lip, collecting the mess there and feeding it to him. Luke sucks on his fingers greedily until Ashton pulls him up, settling him in front of Ashton so they’re both on their knees, Ashton still pounding into him from behind. 

Calum shuffles forward and takes Luke’s cock into his mouth and Luke gasps in surprise, feeling utterly overwhelmed as Ashton strokes over his prostate with the head of his dick and Calum’s full lips slide over his cock, and he cums in Calum’s mouth with a whimper, Calum sucking him through it and then kneeling up to kiss him. “Taste sweet, Lukey,” he hums, and Luke sucks on his tongue, tasting himself. He bites Calum’s bottom lip when he feels Ashton cum inside him, hot and pulsing, and Ashton groans loudly. 

He pulls out of Luke and collapses on the sofa, and Luke snuggles into him immediately, resting his head against Ashton’s chest and looking up at him with happy, sleepy eyes. Calum pulls a blanket off the back of the couch and throws it over the three of them, wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist and closing his eyes, drifting into sleep. Ashton kisses Luke gently and pushes a hand down to his hole, stroking gently and pushing two of his fingers in slowly, feeling where he’s still open and wet. Luke sighs and pushes back slightly against him, his eyelids drooping shut, and they falls asleep quickly, the movie still playing at full volume in the background. 

\-----

It’s late at night, and Luke is lonely and sleepy. They’re on a vacation from touring, just a week, and Luke’s not used to being apart from his boys. Michael and Calum are up at the snow, and Ashton is in London, at a hotel with his family. Luke is the only one visiting home, and his bed feels cold and he huffs as he tries to get comfortable. His eyes light up when his computer makes a ringing noise and he looks over to see he’s getting a skype call from Ashton. He clicks accept immediately.

The screen is dark for a moment and then Ashton comes into view and he’s in bed, hair messy on the pillow. He smiles when he sees Luke and Luke gives him a little wave and smiles back. 

“Hey, bunny. What are you up to?” he asks, and his voice is low and slow and Luke recognizes the tone immediately. It goes straight to his dick, the way Ashton sounds, like he needs Luke. 

“Getting ready for sleep,” Luke answers him, shifting himself on his bed to get more comfortable. “I miss you,” he whispers and bites his lip, and Ashton breathes out slowly, nodding. 

“Miss you too, baby boy,” Ashton groans slightly and he moves on his bed so Luke can see his arm moving slowly, clearly pumping his cock, and Luke sighs wistfully. “So much,” Ashton continues, and his gaze is searing through the computer screen, drinking Luke in. “Miss fucking that fat ass.”

Luke whines low and sweet, “Miss your cock.” he replies, his voice soft and small, a cadence he knows from experience drives Ashton wild. 

Ashton’s hand speeds up at this and he moans, “Yeah? You want it?”

Luke nods and presses his hips against the bed, relieving some of the pressure that’s built up, and his cock is swollen and sensitive in his flannel pajama pants. He watches Ashton’s arm moving and imagines he’s there with him, how easy it would be to bat Ashton’s hand away and touch his cock instead, feel it in his hand, hot and hard. How easy it would be to drop his mouth down and suck it, get it all wet and dripping. How Ashton would pull him off before he came, push Luke on his stomach and fuck into him, how his body would feel, solid and strong on top of Luke, his cock thick and throbbing inside him, filling him up perfectly.

  
  


Luke whimpers as he stares at his screen, and humps the bed harder, reaching back to pull his pajama pants down. 

Ashton curses and runs his hand through his messy hair with his free hand. “Show me?” he asks, and Luke shuffles back on the bed, setting his laptop down by his pillows and turning around so his ass is in the frame. He can hear Ashton groan through the microphone and he smiles at the reaction, reaching behind himself and playing with his cheeks slightly, just feeling himself for a minute before he leans down further so he can rub his prick against the sheets again. He grinds slowly, letting Ashton watch his body move, and he spreads his legs further so his hole comes into view. 

Ashton moans loudly, “So pretty, baby, look so good.”

Luke sighs happily at the compliment and turns around, facing his computer. “Can I?” he asks sweetly, “Can I see too? Wanna see you.”

Ashton smiles at him and adjusts his computer so it’s resting on his thighs, his cock standing tall and flushed, precum beading at the head and Luke makes a wanton little noise as he watches Ashton touch himself.

“Want it so much,” he pouts, “Wanna ride it.”

Ashton’s hand squeezes the base of his dick and he rolls his head back for a moment, cursing before he looks back at the screen. 

“Can’t wait for Sunday, baby boy, gonna give it to you so hard,” he mutters, reaching down to play with his balls. “Make you take this cock.”

Luke’s voice breaks a little and he sounds close to crying in frustration when he says, “ _ Please _ .”

“Poor bunny,” Ashton says, his voice soothing and deep. “Do you have your toys?”

Luke nods and crawls off the bed and Ashton moans as his ass jiggles with the movement, and Luke looks back to see that he’s thrown a hand over his face and is pumping his cock fast and hard. Luke whines and crosses to his box of toys, digging out his light blue dildo and a small bottle of lube and returning quickly to the bed. He settles himself on his knees and upcaps the bottle, coating his middle finger and reaching behind himself, sinking his finger inside himself quickly and letting out a shaky breath as he starts to move his hips with it. He works himself up easily to three fingers, riding his own hand hard as Ashton watches him with dark eyes, touching himself lazily and moaning low and desperate.

“Fuck, look at you,” he whispers, and Luke cries out in pleasure when his fingers brush against his prostate. He chases the feeling, angling to press against it each time his hips bear down on his fingers. 

“Ashy, Ash, I need you,  _ fuck _ me,” he cries out, and Ashton grunts, squeezing the head of his cock.

“Go on, pretty boy, sit on your toy, show me how you ride cock, angel,” he grits out, “make yourself feel good, Lukey.”

Luke sinks down on the toy and lets out a pathetic little cry as he fills himself up on it. 

“That’s it, Lukey. You feel good, huh, baby?” Ashton asks, his hand slowing on his cock while he watches Luke bounce on the toy, taking short, hiccuping breaths as he works himself on the dildo.

“S’ good, Ash. Wish-” Luke gasps as he rides the toy, “Wish it was you, want to feel you,” he pleads.

“Me too, baby, me too. You’d feel so good, so tight around me, so perfect, love when you sit on my cock, s’ like you were made for it,” Ashton groans, flicking his wrist as he jerks himself, his eyes drinking up the view of Luke on the screen in front of him hungrily. 

Luke bounces on his toy, letting out little whines and mewls as he fucks himself, “Ash, I need,” he breathes out, looking at Ashton through his camera pitifully, “Need you so bad, need you to touch me, I can’t do it,” he blubbers, and he reaches a hand up to tug at his hair in frustration, trying to convey to Ashton how much he needs him, needs to feel his hand on his cock, needs Ashton to fill him up, how his toy isn’t enough, it’s never enough. “I can’t, I  _ can’t _ ,” he sobs and Ashton shushes him. 

“Yes you can, bunny, you can come,” he says soothingly. Luke shakes his head miserably, still grinding on his toy, his breathing coming in quick bursts. 

“Yeah, you can,” Ashton continues, his hand moving faster on his dick, “Cause you’re my good boy, aren’t you? You’re gonna come for me so I can watch, right,  _ oh fuck _ , right Lukey?

Luke whimpers and nods, his expression filling with resolve as he fucks himself hard on his pretty toy, reaching down to stroke at his swollen cock, “Yeah,” he pants, “Yeah I will, I’ll be good, I will, m’ a good boy.”

Ashton groans, “Yeah, you’re gonna come, fucking yourself nice and hard, you’re gonna put on a good show for me,  _ oh god,  _ come on, show me baby,” his hand is flying up and down on his dick now and Luke can see the muscle in his hips flexing as he nears his release. 

Luke cums, gasping, his eyes fixed on the picture of Ashton on his screen, his ass grinding back desperately on the dildo buried deep inside him, and he keens as he comes down from his high, gathering some of the cum smeared of his lower tummy and sucking it into his mouth, wrapping his lips around two of his fingers and closing his eyes while he keeps moving his hips slowly, not quite ready to be empty yet. 

“Fuck, oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Ashton groans as he releases on his stomach, shooting up towards his chest and neck, his eyes glued to his computer screen. He lets out a deep shuddering breath and squeezes his cock a few more times as he comes down from his high. “You were so good, princess,” he rasps, “so pretty, got me off so good. Can’t wait to see you again.”

“Me too,” Luke whispers, climbing off his toy finally and sighing. “Will you…” he trails off, biting his lip in thought. 

“Hmm?” Ashton asks, grabbing a tissue from his bedside table to clean himself off with.

“If I leave for a minute and come back, can you still be here?” Luke asks.

Ashton smiles, “I can still be here,” he agrees and Luke grins, grabbing his toy and slipping off the bed, hurrying into the bathroom to clean himself off a bit and returning in under a minute, snuggling into his covers. Ashton watches him fondly. 

“Love you, bun,” he yawns, and Luke smiles dopily, nodding a little bit.

“Love you too, Ash. See you on Sunday.”

They fall asleep minutes later, both their cameras turned on and the sound of their deep breaths echoing through their microphones into each bedroom. 

\----

Michael and Luke are sharing a hotel room for a few nights, and Luke wakes up slowly on their first morning there, stretching his arms and reaching for Michael on the bed next to him, frowning when he’s met with a cold pillow instead of morning cuddles. He blinks and looks across the room, where Michael’s walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping from the shower. Luke makes grabby hands at him, and Michael smiles, walking over to the bed, sitting down and leaning over so he can give Luke a good morning kiss. 

“Baby,” he breathes out against Luke’s mouth when Luke’s hand drops to his towel and tugs a little bit. 

“Mikey, want you,” he mumbles, tugging harder.

“We don’t have time, baby,” Michael murmurs, securing his towel tighter and Luke pouts, dropping back down on the bed and looking up at Michael with a sad expression. 

“But,” Michael said slowly, rubbing a hand teasingly along Luke’s back, “We do tonight. You want Calum and Ashton to come too?”

Luke nods, biting his lip and squirming on the bed.

“You want to be ready when we get back, dove?” Michael asks him, “Make things quicker for you?”

“Yeah,” Luke pleads, and he crawls to the other end of the bed, leaning over to his open suitcase and pulling out his favorite plug, solid, heavy steel with a light pink heart jewel at the base, shuffling back over to Michael and presenting it to him with a bottle of lube. 

Michael grins, “Yeah, I know you don’t like wasting time, do you?” He leans over to kiss Luke again and then gently pushes him so he’s lying flat on his stomach. Luke goes too easily, spreading his legs and sighing when he feels the first lubed up finger teasing at his hole. Michael pushes it in and pumps it in and out of him, quickly going from one to two fingers and stretching Luke open. 

“You just want to be full all the time, greedy little thing,” he whispers, and Luke mewls, grinding his hips onto the soft cotton sheets under him.

Michael coos at him, slipping a third finger in and fucking him with all three slowly, “Are you gonna cum, sweetie?”

Luke nods and makes a helpless little noise, humping the bed harder. 

“Yeah?” Michael asks him, and Luke pants against the pillow, looking up at him with wide, overwhelmed eyes. “Just from my fingers, Lu? Such a sensitive boy,” Michael comments, and Luke keens, biting his fingernail, his eyes slipping closed in pleasure.

Michael curls his fingers, pressing against Luke’s prostate, and Luke whines.

Michael removes his fingers then and Luke hiccups a little, looking up at Michael, his expression pained.

“Mikey, please, I need-” he starts, but Michael shushes him, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. 

“I don’t think you should, angel,” he tells Luke and Luke shakes his head.

“No, Mikey, I need to, I can’t wait. I really can’t,” he implores. 

Michael’s coating his plug in lube when he answers, bringing it to Luke’s hole and pushing slowly, fucking him with the tip a few times before pushing harder so Luke’s stretched out at the widest part. Luke gasps and curls his fists in the sheets.

“Mikey, I  _ need,”  _ he whimpers, but Michael doesn’t respond, just pushes further until the plug is sitting snugly inside Luke, the pink heart peeking out from between his cheeks. Michael traces a finger over it and Luke shivers, his cock leaking onto the bed underneath him. Michael leans down to kiss Luke’s ear before he speaks to him softly, like he’s telling him a secret.

“Think about how good it’s gonna feel, pumpkin. If you wait til tonight. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Luke sobs quietly when Michael taps against the gem but nods his head, because he can do it, be a good boy for Michael and wait til the nighttime. Michael kisses him and smiles. “Sweet boy. I promise it’ll be worth waiting for. Pinky swear,” he tells Luke, locking his little finger with Luke’s and kissing him one final time before he rises up from the bed, starting to get dressed. Luke watches him, dazed, face down on the bed, and Michael grins at him, raising an eyebrow.

“We don’t want to keep the station waiting, baby. Up you get.”

\-----

Luke’s squirmy all day, just like Michael knew he would be. He watches Luke carefully during their interviews, making sure to rub his thigh comfortingly when Luke starts to look too lost or nervous. He’d texted Calum and Ashton in the morning, letting them know what the plans for the night were, and Calum in particular was starting to get impatient, answering questions quickly and with less thought than usual, his gaze lingering on Luke every now and then. Luke was returning his heated looks with desperate, quick glances, and Michael ended up having to clear his throat quite a few times and shoot daggers at Calum, who looked at him reproachfully each time.

Calum texted him after the third interview.

_ From: Cal _

**How many more do we have????? He’s gagging for it, i want first tonight**

_ To: Cal _

**just one more. You can be first but idt there’s gonna be a last tonight, i promised him something extra special**

Calum looks up at him with a questioning look and his eyes go wide with understanding when Michael raises his eyebrows, a grin spreading over his face. 

\-------------------------------

When they return to the hotel room, Calum is on Luke in a second, pushing him on the bed and climbing on top of him, ridding them of their clothes quickly while Luke whines and moans underneath him, turning to putty as soon as he’s touched. Michael and Ashton take their time setting their things down and stripping down, joining them on the bed leisurely. 

“Cal’s been waiting all day for you, baby,” Michael purrs, leaning down to bite Luke’s earlobe. Luke moans and squirms under Calum, bucking his hips up every time Calum presses their cocks together in a hot, insistent slide. “You feel it, Lukey? You feel how hard he is?”

Calum moans this time, his fingers pushing between Luke’s cheeks to find his plug, petting over it a few times before pulling slightly. Luke groans and pants hard, his hips jolting like he’s not sure how to move them, his dick painfully hard and pulsing, leaking where it’s pressed firm against Calum’s

Ashton finally speaks up from where he’s been sitting next to them with a hungry look in his eyes, “Roll over, both of you,” he commands, and Luke moves quickly at his tone, gaining some semblance of control over his body and rolling over, settling himself above Calum and spreading his legs wide when he straddles him, showing himself off to Ashton, who’s moved behind him, between Calum’s outstretched legs. 

“There you go,” Ashton says, tracing a finger over the pink jewel peeking out of Luke’s ass. “Gonna take this out, bunny. It’s a shame, never seen you look so pretty, dove.” He pulls slowly at the plug and watches Luke’s rim stretch over it, giving way easily. Luke makes a sad little noise when he’s empty, pushing his hips back a little to try to get the plug back in, and Ashton tuts, stroking a hand down his back and crowding in a little further so he can press a kiss into the soft skin of Luke’s neck. “But look what you’ve done to Calum. He needs you, so bad.”

Luke looks down at Calum, lying underneath him, his stomach muscles twitching every time Luke’s cock brushes against his, red and leaking against his stomach. Calum’s looking right back at him, his pupils blown wide and his left arm thrown over his head on the pillows, his right hand playing with one of his nipples. 

“Are you gonna help him, Lukey?” Ashton whispers into his ear. “Sit on his cock, fill yourself up again?”

Luke nods and shuffles determinedly up Calum’s body a bit, grasping his cock firmly and sinking down on it, sighing when he’s completely seated. Calum moans loud and long and Luke can feel him inside, pulsing and hard, and he raises himself up and drops back down, finally,  _ finally _ , fucking himself after hours of waiting. 

Michael strokes his hair lazily as he bounces on Calum’s cock, tucking it behind his ear lovingly, “Good boy.”

Luke whines and bounces harder, chasing his release, moaning along with Calum as he grinds down hard, until Ashton grabs his hips and forces him to slow his movement. “Slower, Lukey,” he murmurs, and Luke whines, falling back against his chest, panting hard. Ashton kisses the space between his neck and shoulder and presses his cock up against Luke’s lower back, hard and hot against his skin. “Want you too,” he mumbles, “Yeah?”

Luke keens, “Oh please,  _ please.” _

“Think you can take it?” Michael asks him, and he’s watching Luke with dark eyes, taking in the image of him sitting on Calum’s cock, full and still begging for more. 

“I can, I can, I promise,” Luke babbles, and then gasps as Calum bucks his hips up, fucking into Luke like he can’t take the stillness any more. 

Ashton moans against his shoulder and starts tracing his hole with a finger, feeling the place where Calum’s cock is stretching him open and slowly pushes a finger in. Luke moans, high and needy, and hangs his head down, his eyes flicking to where Ashton’s hands are gripping his hips hard. 

“Oh fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ Calum groans, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Ashton exhales sharply, “You feel so tight, Luke, so good, you want another?”

“Mhmm,” Luke breathes sweetly, “More, want,” he cries out as Ashton pushes in another finger, stretching him out around Calum’s dick. “A-always want more,” he whispers.

“Look at you,” he hears Michael groan, and he lolls his head to the side so he can see Michael better, whimpering when he sees Michael fisting his own cock, his eyes drinking in Luke while he watches him take Calum’s cock and Ashton’s fingers. 

“Mikey, let me, wanna suck you,” he pleads, and Michael curses and scoots forward on the bed, holding his dick upright so Luke can drop his body down further and take it in his mouth, sucking greedily at the head. The angle of Calum’s cock inside him shifts when he moves down and Ashton’s middle finger presses up against his prostate and stays there. He sucks hard at the head of Michael’s cock and moans, loud and broken, when Ashton adds a third finger, shiny with lube. 

Calum makes a choked noise, his hips canting upwards, “Oh god, not gonna last long, Ash, it’s so tight,” he grits out, his chest heaving. 

Ashton nods, his free hand stroking his cock, squeezing the head, “I can feel it, I need to feel it,” he moans, “Lukey, need to fuck you, can I fuck you?”

Luke makes a pleading noise around Michael’s cock, nodding his consent and Ashton pulls his fingers out, spreading lube over his cock and lifting Luke’s hips up so he’s almost off Calum, bringing his back down slowly on both of them, and Luke lifts his mouth off Michael, crying out loudly as he’s filled up by both of them at the same time. 

“Oh,  _ oh _ , I-” he cuts off, his head resting on Michael’s thigh, panting hard as Ashton starts to fuck him slowly, sliding his cock inside of Luke next to Calum’s. 

“ _ Fuck _ , baby,  _ god _ , you’re unreal, look at you, taking us so well,” Ashton groans, “Just born for this, werent you?”

“S’good,” Luke whines, slurring his words, slumped against Michael, boneless, “Oh, it’s so good,  _ thank you.” _

He breathes hard, his eyes fluttering open and closed, and he focuses them in on Michael’s cock where he’s lazily stroking himself, inches from Luke’s mouth. Luke makes a determined noise and flicks his tongue out, scooting slightly closer to it and pressing his lips against the shaft. His breath is coming too quick to suck him and Michael strokes his hair out of his face again, taking Luke’s hand gently in his and wrapping it around his cock, using Luke to get himself off. Luke sighs, content to be used in any way, and looks up at Michael with a grateful expression. 

Calum sounds tortured when he pipes up after another moment, “Ash, Luke, I’m gonna, I can’t hold it,” he cries out, gripping the pillow next to him hard, “I’m gonna cum, gonna fucking cum, I’m-” he groans loudly and bucks his hips up into Luke, and Luke can feel him cumming, wet and hot inside of him and making Ashton’s cock slip in and out of him easier. Luke mewls at the feeling and Calum slips out of him quickly, overstimulated by Ashton’s dick still pushing in and out of Luke’s hole. 

Ashton keeps fucking him, hitching his hips up and driving into him hard, and Luke lets out a startled gasp and cums hard when Ashton rams against his prostate, spilling over his and Calum’s tummies, his hand squeezing Michael’s cock and his ass pushing back onto Ashton. Ashton fucks into him once more before he stills, pulsing inside him and filling him up where Calum already had, his hands stroking up and down Luke’s sides. 

Michael is still hard, his cock standing tall and flushed against his belly, but he ignores it and leans down to kiss Luke, whispering sweetly to him, “So good, Lukey bear, such a good boy, you were amazing.”

Luke is fucked out and bleary eyed but his eyes zero in on Michael’s dick and he reaches a shaky hand out, taking it in his grip, and Michael moans quietly. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to, I can-” but Luke frowns and shakes his head, jacking him off and pressing his lips to the base of Michael’s cock, sucking lightly and licking wherever he can. Michael shudders when he cums, his fingers stroking over Luke’s cheek, and he leans down to kiss him, stroking his tongue against Luke’s.

Ashton’s pulled out of Luke by now, and he gently rolls Luke onto his side next to Calum, who gives him a sweet kiss and wraps his arms around Luke’s waist. Luke shuts his eyes almost immediately, exhausted and thoroughly fucked out. Michael and Ashton settle down on either side of them and the four of them fall asleep almost immediately, warm and wrapped up in each other. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
